


胜利

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, 双飞组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 古希腊神话AU 双战神组战神法芮尔x胜利女神安吉拉





	胜利

**Author's Note:**

> *甜甜的糖  
> *OOC  
> *灵感来源于胜利女神奈姬也有乘坐战车与战神雅典娜一同并肩战斗的说法（  
> *大量希神梗出没

玩闹  
法芮尔和安吉拉在蔚蓝爱琴海包围的小岛上玩耍。两人没有穿着华服，仅仅是身着及膝短袍，在青翠的草地上玩闹。两人手持长矛，在地中海灿烂的夏日下舞出了一片炫目的光影。  
法芮尔持盾挡住安吉拉的攻击，而长着翅膀的女神轻盈地飞起从半空中向明眸女神一击。法芮尔的母亲即使深知自己的孩子的实力却依旧唯恐较年长的女孩会伤到她那个心爱的黑发孩子，于是在两人之间投掷了一道催眠符咒。  
被击中的安吉拉在晕倒前听见了法瑞尔坚定的声音：“我接住你了。”

狩猎  
不像狩猎女神阿尔忒弥斯，法芮尔不常狩猎。但是她喜欢把狩猎当作是战斗的练习，更何况，安吉拉在她身旁的时候她总能乘兴而归。  
法芮尔的长矛精准地穿过林地灌丛，击中那头巨大野猪的要害。而安吉拉从她身后向她飞来，轻快地奔向猎物。法芮尔也不甘示弱地冲向猎物：最终两人一起到达了目的地。安吉拉从附近的灌丛中采下花来，将其变成一顶花环。她轻笑着降落在从野猪身上拔下长矛的法芮尔身旁，把花环戴在法芮尔的头上，轻轻地吻着心爱的战士的双唇：“胜利属于你，我的黑眸女神。”

沐浴  
法芮尔一向很喜爱在伊达山脚下的那一眼山泉，她最喜欢和安吉拉在那儿沐浴。  
在山林里奔波了一天的狩猎活动结束后，法芮尔和安吉拉双双降落在山泉旁，脱衣沐浴。  
脱去袍子的安吉拉光彩照人，她用翅膀撩起水泼向法芮尔。法芮尔朝着水中的安吉拉游去，故意弄湿了安吉拉秀美的金发。两人相拥着在清凉的泉水中沐浴，洗去一天的疲劳。

休闲  
沐浴后两人并没有急着离开，而是坐在山泉旁的石头上拿出了乐器。安吉拉弹着里拉琴（※1）而法芮尔吹起了笛子。  
悠扬的音乐震动了周围的草木，连天空中的太阳车和云彩都停下身来为之倾倒。  
沐浴过后安吉拉的金发白肤在太阳的照耀下闪着光芒，她坐在铅灰色的石头上迎着阳光微微眯起眼睛看着面前沉浸在音乐中闭上双眼的法芮尔，眼里充满无限的宠溺。

战斗  
泰坦战争爆发的时候，胜利女神安吉拉坚定地站在了法芮尔的一侧。

安吉拉展开华丽的双翅，迅捷地飞到正在英勇奋战的女孩身旁。战车是火神赫淮斯托斯亲自打造的，黑色健壮的神马来自海神波塞冬，他们不需要有人指挥，自动载着两位战神朝战场奔去。

两位女神并肩而立，身披战甲，共同战斗。胜利女神给她身边的战神注入了巨大的勇气，确保她的成功；而法芮尔则用巨大沉重的埃吉斯盾（※2）保护着她的胜利女神不被飞箭误伤。

法芮尔在车上投出了她的长矛，长矛穿过稀薄的空气准确地扎进了对方盔甲之间唯一的缝隙中。那位泰坦神痛得巨吼起来，声音在广袤的大地上回荡。

胜利女神朝着法芮尔轻轻一笑。“去吧，我会看着你的。”

法芮尔回给安吉拉一个令人安心的微笑，抽出长矛挡开了敌方的下一波攻击，旋即将长矛扎进了对方的要害。“感谢你的帮助，我的女神。”

庆祝  
有着胜利女神的帮助，这场战争最终结束了。反抗者被关入永无天日的塔尔塔罗斯，而胜利者们回到奥林匹斯山喝酒庆祝。

法芮尔和安吉拉互相为对方脱去盔甲，双双换上了同样华美的刺绣长袍。宴会上琼浆玉液是少不了的，安吉拉举起双耳瓶为她的战神斟满酒，把杯子递给法芮尔：“我亲爱的带埃吉斯的爱人，这场战争的胜利归功于你。”

法芮尔接下酒杯轻抿口来自酒神狄尔尼索斯酿的美酒，“我的胜利女神安吉拉啊，是你和我， **我们** 一起获得了胜利。”

安吉拉望向法芮尔笑了，她靠近法芮尔，眼里有光芒在闪耀。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者：诸神的宴会呢，这两个还是别在大庭广众下的亲亲了吧（。】 
> 
> （※1:里拉琴是古希腊的竖琴，有五弦或七弦。） 
> 
> （※2:埃吉斯盾是最坚固的盾牌，连宙斯的雷霆都奈何不得。） 
> 
> （※文中原型皆可考，但是大部分经过了加工不足为信XD）


End file.
